Caminhos traçados
by Jane Di
Summary: Livremente baseado em Jane Eyre de Charlotte Bronte. Molly Hooper é uma jovem órfã que tem não possui grandes expectativas na vida e põe todas as suas esperanças ao ser contratada como empregada na casa do sr. Moriarty. No entanto, seguindo um rumo na qual ela não planejara,ela acaba se deparando com um novo conceito de vida e amor ao encontrar Sherlock Holmes e seus mistérios.
1. Chapter 1

**Renúncias habituais.**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Molly Hooper estava a algum tempo sentada no corredor mal iluminado. Já cansada daquela angustia de esperar ali pelo que seria o seu destino dentro de poucos meses, ela passou a mexer na bainha do seu vestido velho e desfiado que também era seu uniforme, no entanto, não se atrevia a bater à porta onde os diretores certamente conversavam sobre o que seria dela.

Suspirou fundo. Fora uma ideia ousada da sua parte, mas não podia ficar de braços cruzados quando a oportunidade surgiu. Molly tinha apenas 19 anos e vivera os últimos dez anos de sua vida no internato feminino de St. Bart.

Ela não tinha família a quem reclamar, fora um casal de tios distantes e, por mais que o reverendo Mike Stamford fosse um homem a quem aprendera amar e respeitar como um pai, sabia que a instituição não teria como arca com a despesa de alguém como ela. A solução seria manda-la para a casa dos parentes mais próximos. Mas o que ela seria então? Mais um fardo para outra pessoa? Ela sabia muito bem que não tinha dote e não era bonita o suficiente para se ater a um casamento.

Não, sua constituição franzina e delicada a fazia passar por uma criança e não como uma donzela que era. Mas como muitas vezes a vida dá voltas de maneiras diferentes, assim parecia que a vida de Molly Elizabeth Hooper mudaria.

Tudo mudou quando um grupo de religiosos visitou a escola. Fizeram seus sermões e cantaram algumas músicas para a alegria das meninas que não tinham divertimento com frequência e, mesmo que Molly não participou das brincadeiras, pois estava ajudando com a limpeza do lugar, não pode deixar de ouvir uma conversa interessante de um dos convidados:

"Há _uma vaga certamente. Moran comentou que precisam de mais empregados, a casa é grande"_ Um dos homens falava.

" _Se por um acaso eu ver alguém, eu o aviso. Hoje é difícil encontrar empregados que tenham alguma qualificação, mas nunca se sabe..."_

Um emprego! A palavra saltou a vista da garota. Era tudo o que Molly precisava para naquele momento. Com o coração acelerado e correndo o risco de passar por indecorosa ela falou com os religiosos.

De bom grado eles passaram a informação para ela. Uma casa no norte da Inglaterra estava precisando de uma ajudante na governança da casa. O empregador era um homem que acabara herdando a propriedade de sua tia avó e, ao que tudo indicava, ele era uma pessoa respeitável, seu nome era James Moriarty.

Após receber o esclarecimento do que pedira, Molly passou a escrever uma carta pedindo uma vaga. Entretanto, por mais que a ideia fosse tentadora, sabia que não podia toma-la sozinha. Ela estava sob a responsabilidade da escola e, também dos parentes que não via há algum tempo.

Então, ela teve que falar com o reverendo que, sendo o homem bondoso que era, a ouviu atentamente. No íntimo, o Rev. Stamford também sabia que Molly teria que sair dali. Ela já atingira a idade limite do internato e como muitas antes tinha que voltar para a família. Mas oh, angustia. A criança era órfã e desde cedo sua educação fora negligenciada pelos familiares mais próximos, o que seria da pequena e brilhante Molly? Menina na qual ele via o gosto pelo aprendizado, pela leitura e pelas ciências. Ele sabia que ela era especial, e era com um certo ar de tristeza que ele considerou a opção do emprego para ela. Mesmo que para um lugar distante e bem menos do que ela merecia, ao menos era algo digno e que a pobre órfã poderia sobreviver dignamente.

O primeiro passo foi pedir relatos sobre James Moriarty e saber se as informações que tinham eram corretas.

O reverendo mandou uma carta para a igreja daquela região que confirmaram que o sr. Moriarty era um membro respeitável da igreja e um novo proprietário de terras. Após isso, Molly pessoalmente redigiu sua carta de emprego com uma carta anexada das recomendações da escola e das qualificações acerca de seu grau de instrução. Ao mesmo tempo, o reverendo mandou uma carta para a família da garota pedindo a permissão para tal ato.

A resposta veio rápido e, como a garota esperava, eles a deram sem pestanejar. Molly viveu pouco tempo com os tios depois que seus pais faleceram. As lembranças que tinha não eram boas, sempre relegada e esquecida, tratada como uma estranha, por isso os laços que a ligavam com tais pessoas não eram fortes. A única família na qual a menina viera a conhecer e a amar, depois dos seus amados pais, foi ali no colégio interno.

Por outro lado, a resposta do sr. Moryart demorou. Os dias se transformaram em semanas e estas em meses e Molly começou a pensar quão estúpida aquela ideia poderia ser. Afinal, quem ela era? Sabia que era uma moça prendada e perfeita para o trabalho doméstico: sabia cozinhar, limpar, borda e pintar. Além de ser versada em leitura, matemática e línguas, mas fora isso ela não possuía experiências como tal, o que certamente poderia não qualifica-la para o trabalho. Mas então, o que seria dela? Aparentemente seus maiores temores voltaram, uma vida de abandono e miséria.

Ao seu redor, as pessoas perceberam. Molly, contra todas as expectativas era uma menina alegre e feliz. Os professores gostavam de sua sagacidade e seu gênio modesto. As internas mais novas se divertiam com a garota mais velha que sempre lia as estórias infantis para ela. Mas ali, entre a angustia da espera e o pesar da falta de esperança, Molly se entristeceu.

Seu semblante mudou e o riso habitual foi diminuindo numa expressão de lamento e temor.

Era uma noite fria e úmida quando irmã Sally a encontrou com o rosto pressionada contra uma das janelas do dormitório.

" _Molly, não fique assim, haverá uma saída"_ a irmã disse a ela, encontrando as mãos juntas em sinal de afeto e amor. Geralmente, irmã Sally era bastante severa e conhecida por ser inflexível no seu trabalho, todavia, naquela noite, vendo a melancolia que se apoderava nos olhos castanhos da menina, ela tinha o tom de voz de uma mãe preocupada com sua filha.

" _Acredito que sim irmã"_ Molly respondeu, mas ela mesma não acreditava na exatidão de suas palavras, _qual seria a saída?_

A mulher mais velha a olhou com piedade.

" _Serei franca Molly, suas alternativas não são as melhores"_ ela falou de uma maneira séria e profunda, capturando a atenção da menina, " _até o final do ano você deverá retornar para casa de seus tios e você certamente terá que esperar que eles lhe arranjem algo, já que você mesma não possui bens deixados pelos seus pais"._

Com isso os olhos de Molly se encheram de água. Ela fez força para que elas não caíssem sobre seu rosto, mas descobriu isso ser impossível.

" _Não chore! "_ A irmã continuou em seu tom firme e sério, " _falo isso para o seu bem, afinal, você é quase uma mulher adulta e precisa de consciência pelo que lhe espera"_ ela disse.

" _A vida não é fácil Molly e ela não rir para garotas como você. No entanto, tenha o seguinte em mente: "_ e aqui ela abrandou a voz, voltando seu ar maternal e transmitindo uma sabedoria com conhecimento de causa para sua ouvinte.

" _A fé é esperar por aquilo que não se pode acreditar. É ter paz e confiar em Deus nos momentos mais difíceis. Afinal nós estamos aqui segundo os desígnios dEle não é mesmo?"_ ela perguntou.

Molly acenou com a cabeça.

" _Me diga, qual foi o salmo que lemos essa manhã? Você consegue se lembrar? "_

Molly se lembrava, era um de seus preferidos:

" _O Senhor é meu pastor e nada me faltará_

 _Ele me faz repousar em pastos verdejantes. Leva-me para junto das águas de descanso;_

 _Refrigera-me a alma. Guia-me pelas veredas da justiça por amor do seu nome._

 _Ainda que eu ande pelo vale da sombra da morte, não temerei mal nenhum, porque tu estás comigo, o teu bordão e o teu cajado me consolam._

 _Preparas-me uma mesa na presença de meus adversários, unges-me a cabeça com óleo; o eu cálice transborda._

 _Bondade e misericórdia certamente me seguirão todos os dias de minha vida; e habitarei na Casa do Senhor para todo o sempre"_

Ela recitou com clareza.

Irmã Sally lhe deu um singelo sorriso, " _é isso Molly, coisas boas ou coisas ruins podem vir, mas nada há de lhe faltar, entende o que eu querer dizer? "_ Perguntou a fitando com intensidade.

" _Sim"_ ela respondeu após alguns instantes. Mesmo com aquelas palavras duras e cheias de verdade da irmã, Molly sentiu uma paz inesperada sobre seu próprio futuro. Algo iria acontecer e ela apenas podia confiar que Deus iria cumprir tal salmo em sua vida.

Com esses pensamentos, o tempo continuou passando, mas agora Molly já voltara ao seu antigo eu: estudando, ajudando, ensinando. Mais tarde ela saberia que aquele momento de espera seria uma forma de amadurecimento para ela.

Até que finalmente aconteceu, uma correspondência endereçada a ela chegou. E depois das desculpas iniciais pela demora na resposta (sr. Moriarty estava viajando quando a carta chegou até sua casa), a mensagem dizia que aceitava Molly Hooper como ajudante na casa. Alegria veio junto com apreensão e agora ela estava ali, esperando por fim, para saber se podia ir ou não.

Depois do que parecia horas de espera, o reverendo Mike e a irmã e Sally saíram do escritório e o sorriso bondoso do homem não poderia negar: ela iria então.

" _Vamos sentir sua falta querida Molly"_ ele disse por fim.

A menina piscou as lágrimas que ameaçaram descer. Finalmente parecia que sua vida tomava um destino certo, algum objetivo. E o melhor: algo que ela mesma queria.

Molly correu com os preparativos. Precisava de uma carta especial de autorização para viajar sozinha. Enquanto isso, as demais meninas da escola lamentavam todos os dias pela saída da companheira mais velha. Elas amavam Molly e a recíproca era verdadeira.

" _Você irá nos escrever Molly? "_ Uma perguntou.

" _Não vá embora Molly, fique conosco" uma outra_ insistiu.

"Prometa que nos visitará" outra disse.

E a cada conversa Molly teve que explicar e se segurar para também não chorar. No entanto o dia finalmente chegou.

Como um último gesto de amor, a escola ajuntou algum dinheiro para que Molly conseguisse dois vestidos novos para que mantivesse até que recebesse seu primeiro salário e assim adquirisse outros. Também lhe deram alguma quantia para a viajem e destacaram um dos ajudantes do colégio para que lhe acompanhasse até metade do caminho.

Após uma dolorosa despedida cheia de lágrimas e promessas, Molly Hooper seguiu viajem, seu destino a esperava. E conforme a carruagem se afastava da escola na qual passara os últimos dez anos de sua vida, ela podia ver que tal parte de sua história estava terminada, agora, uma nova e totalmente nova estrada se estendia a sua frente. E ela mal podia esperar para saber aonde ela iria chegar.

 **gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

 **Isso apenas surgiu, livremente baseado em Jane Eyre de Charlotte Bronte, com pitadas de diversos outros romances. Sinceramente espero que isso saiu do jeito que eu imagino.**

 **Sherlock, Jonh e todos os outros personagens ainda irão surgir, mas essa é uma história sobre Molly (e claro, Sherlolly) e eu amo muito essa personagem (e a atriz que a interpreta, a qual acho líndissima e super competente em pegar uma figura mínima na série da BBC e fazer ela tão grande e tão amada).**

 **Espero que acompanhem e comentários são sempre bem vindos O/**


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO II

Era uma sensação inteiramente nova para Molly a viajem para destinos desconhecidos e o prado para qual ela fora designada. Sendo apenas início de verão (pois era maio e não havia tanta neblina cobrindo as estradas naquela parte do país) a viajem transcorrera em completa tranquilidade e, para uma garota que nunca antes deixara os arredores de onde vivera, o tédio não foi sua companhia. Curiosa como era, registrara as diferenças entre as pastagens conforme ia seguindo seu percurso.

A primeira parte da viajem ocorreu sem dificuldades e seu espírito livre e inocente de mazelas maiores do que uma jovem dama viveu permitiu que Molly sonhasse com sua futura ocupação. Na sua mente ela não ambicionava viver numa grande casa senhorial. Como ficou acertado nas correspondências que trocaram, a menina iria receber 15 xelins para auxiliar a governanta da propriedade. Crianças não foram mencionadas, mas certamente haveria. Ela imaginou que provavelmente ensinaria o básico de uma educação modesta e a leitura da bíblia e então ajudaria a senhora da casa em organizar os afazeres domésticos. Sim, ela estava contente com tal perspectiva.

Logo, seu companheiro de viajem se separou dela e Molly fez seu trajeto por conta própria. O encanto da aventura suavizou o medo do desconhecido e da solidão. A diligência que estava era rápida e eficiente e logo as 50 milhas que ficava seu novo lar foi alcançada, nesse meio tempo, porém, se deparou com uma cena curiosa que lhe despertara a atenção: dois senhores e uma senhora a acompanharam no ultimo trajeto. O casal mais jovem e de aparência modesta estava visivelmente alarmado, olhando a todo tempo para Molly, para o senhor mais velho e então para fora. Era como se tentassem esconder-se de algo.

O terceiro ocupante era um homem já bastante velho, tinha uma aparência peculiar com os fios grisalhos soltos por baixo do chapéu, e mal entrou na diligencia acomodou-se contra a janela e pôs-se a dormir, ignorando os demais ocupantes. Ela tentou, de maneira educada, ajudar o velho de alguma forma, haja vista aparentar estar bastante debilitado, no entanto, fora dispensado por este de maneira bastante brusca.

Diante desse cenário pouco acolhedor e certamente estranho, Molly sentiu-se imensamente incomodada sobre sua aventura sozinha para terras estrangeiras. Com medo, agarrou seu livros de salmos contra o peito e passou o restante da viagem a recita-lo mentalmente a fim de dissipar qualquer temor que sentia.

Com sorte, as companhias saíram na próxima estação e para seu alívio, a menina se viu, novamente sozinha, com apenas seus pensamentos e seus sonhos a lhe fazer de companhia.

Um dia e meio de viajem depois, Molly chegou na estalagem em Mir. Pelo que ela podia ver, era um povoado bastante habitado e com um comércio relativamente forte. Reunindo sua modesta bagagem procurou se informar se alguém conhecia Forthall (que era onde o sr. Moriarty residia), atentando para que alguém tivesse vindo lhe buscar. Um dos serventes do lugar a fez reconhecer que havia ali um homem a procura de uma jovem que ia chegar aquela tarde por sobrenome Hooper. Animada com tal perspectiva ela foi apresentada ao Sr. Moran, que trabalhava para o sr. Moriarty.

O homem que lhe fora apresentado era alto e corpulento, possuía um par de bigodes espessos que apresentava ao rosto moreno um ar severo e intimidade, involuntariamente a garota recuou um passo diante de tal presença.

" _Vim a pedido do seu patrão, senhorita Hooper. O sr. Moriarty está em casa lhe esperando"._ Ele se apresentou logo pegando sua bagagem e a conduzindo a uma bela carruagem atada a quatro excelentes cavalos. Molly ficou admirada e não deixou de pensar que talvez seu empregador fosse mais rico do que ela inicialmente supôs. Tal consideração não deixou de lhe subir os nervos. Nunca fora criada ao luxo, e apesar da educação rigorosa na qual teve no internato, a menina reconhecia por si mesma que seus gostos não eram requintados e sua figura não era abastarda, mais adepta aos gostos simples e cômodos. No íntimo ela desejou que ela pudesse ser acolhida como era e encontrasse amigos entre os outros empregados.

Analisando timidamente o homem a sua frente na carruagem (pois não tinha coragem de o encarar abertamente), sentiu o impulso de lhe fazer alguma conversa, já que o silêncio da viajem a fazia ficar mais nervosa do que a vontade e se esse homem fosse mesmo um dos empregados do seu patrão, ele estava demasiado bem vestido e ela logo concluiu que ele devia ser algo de elevada posição dentro de Forthall.

Depois de percorrerem o que para ela foi um longo tempo e já bem distante do centro do povoado que chegou, Molly finalmente se encontrou ao fim daquela jornada e ficou maravilhada ao que viu.

O primeiro vislumbre de Forthall deixava qualquer expectador encantado com a mansão opulenta envolta por jardins bem cuidados e ricos em uma organização simétrica e precisa. Era uma bela casa senhorial com sua fachada voltada para o poente e largas janelas por todo seu cumprimento denunciavam o luxo ostentador que a propriedade possuía.

Sem demora, Molly foi encaminhada pela principal entrada o que a fez ficar mais acanhada e tímida. Ela foi recebida por alguns empregados que a cumprimentavam como uma visita e não como uma igual.

No interior da mansão, mais luxo e beleza. Molly Hooper nunca em sua vida fora apresentada a tanto esplendor. Seus móveis eram em estilos modernos e totalmente ingleses. Tapetes, persianas, cortinas decoravam tudo em tal combinação que ela apenas imaginou o quanto de trabalho a manutenção tal custo de vida dava aos servos do local. E sua admiração não parava de crescer, no entanto a observação sem restrição não era adequada no momento e deixando de lado sua natural curiosidade com tanta beleza, ela foi encaminhada ao escritório onde seu empregador estava lhe aguardando.

Sem ser lhe dado o tempo para se livrar da fadiga da longa viajem, tentou ao máximo se recompor como podia. Alisou as pregas da saia amassada, enxugou o suor da testa e passou as mãos pelos cabelos debaixo da touca. Apesar de usar uma peça relativamente nova na viajem, considerou seu traje extremamente simplório diante do que acabara de ver.

Entretanto seu crescente nervosismo fora aplacado pela aparição de seu patrão.

" _espero que tenha feito uma excelente viajem, senhorita Hooper, eu estava ansioso por conhece-la"_ fora a recepção dada por sua figura. Ele era um homem cuja simpatia e os modos educados saltavam a vista e foi a primeira coisa que Molly tinha notado dele.

Ele era um homem médio, passaria despercebido por qualquer, pois apesar do luxo da casa e das vestes do sr. Moran, sr. Moriarty se vestia de maneira simples, nada denunciava ser ele um rico herdeiro. Com um sorriso doce ele se aproximou de Molly e pediu para que se sentassem em uma das poltronas aconchegantes de seu escritório e pediu que chá e torradas fossem trazidas a eles.

Após perguntar apenas em como tinha sido a viagem para a garota e se essa se sentia bem e contente com o emprego ele ouvia suas respostas com educada atenção e bom interesse. Tomando o chá que tinha sido preparado, Molly respondia suas perguntas da melhor maneira que conseguia, superando seu nervosismo natural em grande parte graças a amabilidade que seu senhor lhe concedia.

Ao fim da entrevista, Molly foi direcionada aos seus aposentos e como foi mais uma vez naquele dia ficou deslumbrada com a comodidade e o conforto do quarto. Era centenas de vezes incomparável a sua antiga cela no internato, pela primeira vez na sua vida ela possuía um quarto e uma cama só para ela.

Animada e excitada demais por tudo que via e ouvia ela não conseguia a tranquilidade e a paz de espirito necessária para o descanso que fora destinada e, como ainda era cedo e o sol não havia se posto no horizonte, decidiu sondar seus companheiros e demais servos da casa, afinal seria com eles que gastaria seu maior e tempo, e dada sua natureza boa e afável, ela ansiava por ser reconhecida dentre os seus.

Seu intento apareceu frustrado. Como ela logo concluiu na passagem dos dias, havia algo invisível e inatingível que a separava dos demais empregados. Todos eram simpáticos, solícitos e educados em sua presença, no entanto, havia uma polidez e uma formalidade que a fazia estranha com relação a eles. Molly em diversas ocasiões tentou chegar para se abrir com uma faxineira ou a cozinheira, ou mesmo um dos wallets, mas nada a mais do que o mero jogo de palavras que civilidade exige era trocado entre eles.

" _A senhorita está com fome? "_

 _"A senhorita sente-se à vontade? "_

 _"Deseja que a lareira esteja acessa em qual horário senhorita? "_

 _"A refeição foi de seu agrado? "_

E era apenas isso.

Não havia reciprocidade e nem amizade todos se mantinham longe de Molly e apesar de serem muitos, ninguém fez amizade com a recém-chegada.

A princípio ela não deixou de pensar que tal tratamento era pelo fato de seu grau de instrução ser mais elevado do que os demais, mas o pensamento entrava em contrataste com a governanta da casa, da qual ela fora incumbida de ser auxiliar.

A sra. Hilme, o nome da velha governanta da casa, era casada com o mordomo. E em nenhum momento ela se aproximou de Molly a mais do que era necessário, nem mesmo para lhe ajudar na administração do lugar.

A sensação de plenitude e satisfação com o ambiente simpático que fora recebida foi se esvaindo com a segunda semana que passara na propriedade.

A casa era sempre iluminada, fresca e arrumada. Como se pequenos duendes andassem pela noite e arrumassem tudo sem serem vistos, assim era como Molly imagina que o asseio era feito de tão grande mansão. De dia, havia uma rotina silenciosa dos empregados, que fora o fato de a excluírem de qualquer tipo de trabalho pesado e a tratarem como uma dama da casa, ela achava natural a rotina quase militar que adotavam. Todos tinham um sorriso no rosto e aparentemente eram felizes.

Seu patrão ela via quase toda noite. Sempre após o jantar ele pedia pela sua presença e, mais uma vez Molly era questionada sobre seu bem estar e felicidade geral.

 _"Me conte senhorita Hooper, você não conheceu seus pais?"_ ele perguntou no segundo dia quando ela chegou.

" _Conheci sim senhor"_ , respondia de forma clara e honesta, mesmo estranhando a intimidade que estava ali sendo criada, " _mas ambos faleceram quando eu ainda não passava de uma criança"._ Explicou.

O sr. Moriarty a olhara com olhar de extrema compaixão, seus olhos eram moldados por longos cílios, quase femininos, que lhe emprestavam um ar de candura e empatia.

" _Senhorita Hooper, sinto muito pelos infortúnios que agravaram sua vida até aqui"_ ele disse com brandura, pousando as mãos nas dela, o que a fez recuar assustada pelo gesto ousado, porém, ele percebendo isso, deu-lhe um sorriso cândido e recolheu sua mão de volta para si, " _a miss verá que aqui, se achará apenas entre amigos"._

Ela aceitou a palavra com deferência, apesar do gesto de seu senhor que a deixou desconfortável e ruborizada. Ele ainda a questionou sobre mais alguns tópicos de sua vida, ao que ao respondê-las, Molly percebia que mais fascinado o senhor ficava. Diante do constrangimento que sentia, se encheu de ousadia para perguntar acerca de seus próprios serviços na casa que, até aquele momento, não tinha sido designado.

Ele a olhou com curiosidade por um momento antes de lhe dizer que em breve ela poderia ser útil. Com isso foi dispensada.

Tal retorno não tinha acalmado seu espírito. Pelo contrário, nos dias que se seguiram Molly ansiava por ocupação e tentava, de todas as maneiras possíveis ser útil em algo, mas era sempre rechaçada (de maneira delicada, porém persuasiva) pelos demais empregados da casa.

No entanto, algo mudou o tom auspicioso que aquela propriedade apresentava.

O sol iria se pôr dentro de algumas horas e Molly, já cansada de apenas esperar ser designada para alguma tarefa, se pôs, ela mesma, a fazer algumas pequenas coisas, como bater as almofadas dos estofados, tirar o por das cortinas e demais coisas simples que eram inferiores ao seu chamado, porém, parecia que era a única coisa a fazer.

Os empregados lhe lançaram olharem crédulos e talvez alguns duros, mas ela não desistiu. Apoiada pelas boas graças que conseguiu de seu patrão, ela resolveu seguir adiante na sua arrumação. A governanta veio lhe alertar para não fazer o que estava fazendo, mas Molly não deu ouvidos e continuou em seus afazeres. Cômodos por cômodos até se deparar com a porta fechada que designava os aposentos privados do sr. Moriarty.

Então se conteve. Durante o dia ela nunca o via. Quando perguntava sobre sua empresa, a governanta ou outra pessoa apenas lhe respondia de forma seca que ele não se encontrava em casa. Molly apenas deduzia que ele devia estar trabalhando ou na cidade, tratando de seus negócios. Assim, imaginando que o homem não estaria ali, ela abriu a porta que dava acesso aos seus aposentos.

Ela ficou surpresa com o quanto de distinção aquele ambiente diferia do restante da casa. Escuro, sombrio, arrumado, porém as janelas fechadas e as cortinas cerradas lhe davam um ar que a deixou em estado de alerta, um frio correndo pela sua espinha.

Dando alguns passos para dentro, Molly observou que havia muitos papeis sobre a mesa que compunha o cenário principal do que via. Aproximando-se, percebeu que eram papeis contábeis, relatando e documentando algum tipo de gasto. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi uma pequena arca ao lado da mesa.

Ela media cerca de meio metro quadrado sem adornos e estava fechada. Havia um suave odor que saia do móvel, doce, porém sepulcral. Foi quando ela sentiu a forte mão em seu ombro.

Seu grito foi inesperado e ela se assustou a tal ponto que por um momento pensou sentir o coração sair pela boca.

" _Você não deveria estar aqui"_ A voz do sr. Moran lhe disse forte e com raiva, " _como você ousa entrar nos aposentos do sr. Moriarty?"_ E o homem parecia fora de si, tanto que Molly se soltou de suas mãos e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto, um terror imenso tomando conta de cada ponto seu.

Durante as horas que se seguiram, ela não pode se acalmar. Assustada até a alma, ela só saiu de seus próprios infortúnios quando a governante a chamou, dizendo que o sr. Moriarty exigia sua presença.

Tremendo, Molly seguiu o comando, imaginando que provavelmente seria demitida pelo ato falho que adotara mais cedo. _Céus,_ se ela pudesse voltar no tempo e nunca ter saído de seu orfanato ela voltaria, tudo para evitar o medo e o terror que sentira naquela tarde.

" _Oh deus, senhorita Molly, você está pálida tal qual um cadáver"_ ele disse assim que a viu. Sua maneira polida para com ela a assustou, não imaginou ser recebida assim. " _Por favor, sente-se próximo a lareira, será meu terror vê-la passando mal em minha companhia"._ E então a guiou para a poltrona a sua frente.

" _Sr. Moriarty, peço-lhe minhas desculpas, pois fui além da minha própria vergonha e discrição ao entrar em seu escritório esta tarde"_ Molly começou a dizer, mal respirando entre suas palavras " _mas juro-lhe, por Deus, que meu intento era os melhores possíveis, só queria ser útil e limpar"_ ela continuou quando foi interrompida pela gargalhada que seu senhor deu.

" _Srta. Molly, oh quão doce é sua natureza! "_ Ele exclamou após seu próprio riso afrouxar, " _a senhorita, vindo a mim pedir desculpas, enquanto minha única preocupação estava na forma com que fora tratada por Moran mais cedo. "_ Ele disse e voltou a olhar para ela com olhos de divertimento.

" _Entenda, ele é um homem sem cultura como nós, senhorita. Tende a ser mais bruto que os demais, e como qualquer animal sem estudo, o ser humano tende a ser guiado pela sua própria natureza agressiva e irracional, então, se ele a distratou ou se usou de alguma violência para sua pessoa, peço, sinceramente minhas desculpas"_ completou.

Molly se viu sem palavras pelo tratamento que lhe fora dispensado. Ela não esperava que seu senhorio lhe desse tanta consideração, a tal ponto de se colocar no lugar do empregado para lhe defender a causa, onde claramente ela tinha sido errada.

" _O senhor não precisa se desculpar"_ ela disse envergonhada e mais abatida ainda, " _se o achar necessário, não lhe rogarei por misericórdia, caso queria me demitir"_ revelou para ele.

" _Não irei lhe demitir miss, vejo que a senhora tem se tornado melhor do que eu imaginei"_ ele disse, não mais com o riso divertido que parecia dominar seu rosto sempre que se encontrava, agora seu olhar possuía um brilho peculiar, como se detento de um segredo da qual somente ele teria posse.

Diante de seu olhar de confusão, sua expressão retornou ao normal e acrescentou " _não se preocupe srta. Hooper, em breve será tão útil quando essa lareira que nos aquece"_ e a dispensou.

Molly cruzou a mansão de volta para seu quarto. Por mais que o recente episódio tivesse sido dispensado pelo seu empregador, aquela sensação ruim que a invadiu no momento em que entrou naquele aposento ainda estava em seus pensamentos. Já no seu quarto, ela tentou dissipar o próprio pânico ajoelhando ao lado da cama, pondo-se a orar. Ela sabia que algo não ia bem, só não sabia definir o que.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Eu apenas sinto muito quanto ao tremendo hiatos que eu deixei essa história. Realmente, eu sei o que é estar do outro lado, lendo uma história e do nada ela para (frustração nível hard).**

 **Então, peço desculpas. Essa história vai continuar e em breve (próximo capítulo, para ser mais exata), um certo detetive irá aparecer (uhulll), espero que este capítulo tenha deixado alertas quanto ao papel do sr. Moriarty e sobre sua relação com srta. Hooper.**

 **Mais uma vez agradeço a todas que estão lendo e acompanhado minhas histórias e, em particular, esta. Sério, não tenho palavras para expressar o carinho que é ler cada comentário e a opinião sobre o que escrevi, vocês são muitos apreciadas.**

 **Saudações, beijos e abraços!**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

A quinzena que se passou em dúbia calma. Nada no aspecto da ensolarada propriedade denotava o ânimo desconfortável de Molly depois dos últimos acontecimentos. Ela tentou se calar dos fatos e fazer sua mente esquecer a cena que vira dos aposentos particulares de seu amo. Mas ai de sua memória. Não conseguia desviar de tais momentos, o que ela pensava que se agravava pela falta de atividades da qual era designada. Mesmo após tantos dias, sua função na casa ainda não fora definida.

Ela sondava a governanta, mas a mulher era intratável. Quase todos os dias, ela perguntava se havia algo em que pudesse ser útil, mas sua gentileza forçada e a ausência de um companheirismo a afastava ainda mais de Molly. Mesmo em uma casa cheia de empregados e tão calorosa e bonita, ela se viu sozinha.

Ela então se aventurou a conjecturar uma nova conversa com seu empregador. Seu rosto sorridente e amável, tocado por belos cílios lhe atenderam como sempre, de maneira mais cortês possível e Molly temia sentir em seu coração certa apreensão quando era tratada com tanto esmero e polidez.

"Em que posso ser útil srta. Hooper?" Perguntou calidamente na tarde em que ela lhe solicitou uma reunião, " _espero que esteja se sentindo bem"._

 _"sim meu senhor, estou sempre bem em sua casa"_ ela disse, pois de fato, suas lamurias não se tratavam de algo relacionado ao corpo ou mesmo algo físico. Sua inquietação habitual vinha de seu próprio espírito e disso, não poderia comentar. " _o que me trouxe aqui é a respeito de minhas ocupações, pois estou há três semanas sob sua nomeação e ainda não tive oportunidade de mostrar meus serviços... e isso meu senhor, vem me causando grande aflição"._

Molly ficou surpresa ao ver um sorriso caloroso subir até os olhos do sr. Moriarty, brilhando pelo seu pedido. " _sinto muito que isso tenha lhe perturbado, a senhorita será muito útil para mim"_ ele disse, mas sem esclarecer a que se referia até levantar de sua poltrona e ir até as janelas que favoreciam uma bela vista do fim de tarde sobre sua propriedade " _se não for de seu embaraço, senhorita, gostaria que amanhã me fizesse o favor de levar uma pequena encomenda até a cidade"_

Ela deixou saltar um 'oh' de surpresa. Não era isso que esperava. Afinal, entregar uma encomenda? Por que ela se seu amo possuía tantos empregados a disposição.

" _é algo um pouco especial, e gostaria de confiar isso em suas mãos capazes"_ ele disse como se lendo seus pensamentos.

Molly acenou concordando, mesmo achando que o deposito de tanta confiança em seus ombros não usual, pois se conheciam há, apenas algumas semanas. Mas ele lhe olhava com tanto esmero e de forma tão decidida que ela não duvidou, mas mesmo sem querer, um pensamento surgiu em sua cabeça.

Molly não sabia o que era o amor, nunca o havia experimentado. Diante de sua limitada experiência, o que ela sabia do sentimento era o que lia nos livros e o que era expresso nos sermões do reverendo Stamford nos cultos de domingo. Então, e se o sr. Moriarty estivesse cultivando uma afeição por ela?

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça. Realmente não.

Ele era um homem feito já. E apesar de ainda estar em pleno vigor de suas atividades, ele denotava ser bem mais velho.

Mas sempre havia aquele brilho no olhar que ele lhe dirigia quando se encontravam na biblioteca para suas conversas particulares. Era algo como se Molly fosse um objeto de análise. Como se ele estivesse apurando algo de seu jeito de ser.

Ela sacudiu novamente sua cabeça para desviar o rumo sombrio dos seus pensamentos.

Talvez, ele nutria uma espécie de carinho por ela? Algo paternal diante de sua situação delicada na vida?

Bom, não seria de todo estranho, afinal ele tinha sondado ela sobre isso na sua primeira reunião. Então ela tentou se convencer disso, pois não adiantava ficar remoendo tais fatos, apesar de seu coração dizer outra coisa.

O dia seguinte levantou de maneira esplêndida, onde os raios do sol de verão refugiam sobre o campo do norte inglês, torando os cheios dos mais belos tons de verde. A propriedade senhorial que já era bela e austera ganhou mais tons de vida e luz, fazendo um belo contraste com as emoções de da heroína.

" _Terei que voltar sozinha?"_ ela perguntou atordoada após as primeiras instruções acerca de seu empreendimento.

" _oh cara, Moran irá lhe acompanhar até o trajeto de ida, mas ele terá que resolver meus outros negócios que levará o dia, então a senhorita terá que alugar uma diligencia para traze-la de volta. Mas não se preocupe lhe darei o suficiente para pagar qualquer despesa"_ ele lhe disse.

Ela então se encontrou em uma encruzilhada, pois não queria demonstrar medo quando seu senhor estava depositando tanta confiança em sua empresa. Mas ainda assim, andar sozinha por lugares onde ela desconhecia era um pouco assustador.

Apesar disso, Molly obedeceu as ordens e partiu naquela linda manhã em direção a cidade. A presença do senhor Moran a incomodava as vezes com seu jeito estranhamento quieto e sua presença grande. Mas, mais uma vez, ela tomou posse de seu livro de salmos e o segurou contra o colo, pedindo que silenciosamente, nada a acontecesse.

Quando chegou em seu destino, o tempo havia mudado e era certo que, apesar do belo dia de verão, dali a qualquer momento uma forte chuva assolaria as estradas.

Mir, que ela tinha visitado apenas quando chegou de seu orfanato ainda estava movimentada e cheia de pessoas, mas a carruagem os levou mais além e pouco depois, ela chegou a uma pequena vila onde havia muitas casas e alguns transeuntes. Após sinalizar que ela deveria descer ali, Molly saltou e ficou a mercê da própria sorte. Quando o carro que a trouxera já se distanciava a alguma distancia, ela se pôs a procurar a casa que deveria entregar o pequeno embrulho que levava consigo na qual ela deveria entregar a alguma sra. Adler.

Ela não fazia ideia do que se tratava. Não era algo pesado que exigia esforço da sua parte, mas também podia sentir que era algo solido, pequeno e compacto. Não obstante sua curiosidade, ela se pôs a andar em direção e procurar a casa que certamente a mulher morava, sabia que uma tempestade viria e não queria ainda estar a pé a essa altura.

Com determinação, não foi difícil encontrar. Era uma casa simples e modesta, mas bem cuidada, ela podia ver.

Após bater na porta uma empregada veio lhe atender e após informar seu intento, ela entrou para chamar sua senhora. E oh que surpresa!

Molly recuou com o reconhecimento de quem a viera lhe encontrar. Senhora Adler, a quem fora incumbida de entregar uma encomenda, era nada mais, nada menos que a mulher que vira na diligencia que viajara do seu orfanato até Mir!

Ali, naquela posição em pé e bem trajada, ela quase não a reconheceu. Mas Molly tinha certeza que se tratava da mesma pessoa.

" _Quem me procura? "_ Ela perguntou desconfiada, e Molly pode sentir seus belos olhos a analisando de cima abaixo e ela pode concluir que ela não a reconhecera, tal qual ela tinha feito.

 _"Vim lhe trazer uma encomenda do senhor James Moriarty"_ Molly disse após se recompor, no entanto, para sua surpresa, agora tinha sido a vez daquela senhora a olhar surpresa. A sua bela figura (pois, sim, Molly poderia concluir, ela era uma bela dama, com todos os atributos possíveis que uma figura feminina deve ter) tornou se pálida e a íris de seus olhos verdes se expandiram em choque.

" _ele sabe onde estou?!"_ ela disse, mas não parecia que se dirigia a Molly, antes era como se falasse a sua própria pessoa. Então tomou o pacote das mãos de Molly de maneira brusca " _e você quem é?" perguntou sem cerimonias._

 _"Molly Hooper, minha senhora"_ ela respondeu da melhor maneira que pode diante da reação que recebera. "trabalho para o senhor Moriarty".

A mulher então a deteve mais uma vez em seu gélido olhar, antes de lhe fechar a porta diante de sua cara. Surpresa e despreparada para o que se passou, Molly demorou a tomar alguma decisão. Ela ficaria ali e esperaria uma resposta da senhora? Ou seguiria indo embora? Ela escolheu o último. Apesar de chocada, seu empregador não dissera nada a respeito de uma réplica sobre a encomenda. Oh que aflição! Molly se viu sem saber o que fazer.

No entanto, conforme as horas iam se passando, o vento aumentava e trazia consigo mais nuvens escuras, indicando que era breve a sua hora. Partindo em retorno a cidade, Molly tratou de perscrutar um carro que a levasse de volta. Sem muito demorar, finalmente subiu em um abordo que se encontrava sozinho e dando as instruções seguiu viagem, não totalmente segura que havia atingido o objetivo da qual fora delegada.

O vento começou a rugir de maneira forte, fazendo que as arvores que serpenteavam a estrada curvassem de maneira ameaçadora, dobradas pelo ímpeto da natureza. A isto grossas gotas de chuva logo transformara o caminho em um rio de água e lama que fazia o trajeto lento e tortuoso. E quando Molly pensava que nada ficaria pior, um terrível barulho chegou a seus ouvidos, muito pior do que a tempestade que se pôs a desabafar desenfreada. Era a voz de um homem em profundo desespero.

Berrando descontroladamente, uma figura encharcada em suas roupas e muito machucado, chegou até a carruagem, obrigando o condutor a parar e tentar algum auxílio, mas a figura se achava em tal estado de desespero que se recusou qualquer ajuda e apenas disse que um bando de salteadores estava na estrada. Em pânico, o condutor deu meia volta, mas devido a lama e a chuva os cavalos se assustaram e uma das rodas se partiu fazendo com que o cabriole tombasse para o lado. Sem saber o que fazer, Molly precisou de ajudar para sair, mas logo os homens a mandaram correr para que não fosse vista com eles e algo pior acontecesse.

Com o coração na mão Molly se viu correndo, desesperada pela própria segurança ela tentou seguir na estrada, mas os relinchos que seguiram distantes e cortados pelo barulho da chuva só aumentaram seu terror e então se lançou na mata que circuncidava. Seu único objetivo era manter distância dos possíveis malfeitores. Ela correu sem direção e por um bom tempo. Segurando suas saias e quase sem folego ela não sabia para onde ir, embrenhando-se cada vez mais para dentro do matagal. Aflita, Molly sentiu-se perder o equilíbrio ao tropeçar em um galho e cair, no que pensara ser uma ribanceira. Uma dor lancinante a percorreu da cabeça aos pés, ao atingir o chão. Ela então lutou para não perder os sentidos e por um momento, seus olhos viam apenas a imagem borrada de seu arredor.

Mas quando finalmente parou de deslizar ela pode ver lentamente sua mente voltando ao seu estado normal.

 _Agora não é a hora de perder a consciência Molly, você precisa levantar!_ Ela se ordenou, tentando afastar a ideia de que estava gravemente ferida. No entanto, seu corpo dizia outra coisa. Além da sua cabeça, seu pé esquerdo também estava em um ângulo estranho e retorcido, quando tentou se firma, um som agudo saiu de sua boca. Gemendo, ela deitou-se novamente, arfando pelo ar perdido na queda.

E mesmo com toda a dor, ela se obrigou a mover, mas era quase impossível diante do mal em seu calcanhar. Tudo indicava que fora muito mais que uma simples laceração. O coração batia aceleradamente em pânico, mas não podia se dá ao luxo de perder a concentração ali. Tinha que reunir as forças e sair daquela situação. Se parasse para pensar que estava perdida e provavelmente poderia morrer ali seria pior. A chuva caia cada vez mais grossa, a molhando até aos nervos, sua roupa agora, rasgada e encharcada pouco servia de proteção. Ela não fazia ideia onde estava, e não ouvia mais nada afora os sons da floresta e sua própria respiração cansada, mas decidiu seguir em direção oposta da onde ela tinha caído. Afinal ainda existia o perigo dos salteadores que poderiam estar por lá.

Então começou a se arrastar e assim fez até que sentiu suas últimas forças sendo drenadas e mal conseguindo ficar em pé por causa dos seus ferimentos e da cabeça que insistia em doer. Conseguindo se manter sentada ela parou um momento, perguntando se alguém a ajudaria. Parecia ser seu destino, acabar morrendo sozinha. Molly arfava cansada do esforço e das sensações que sentia. Tentou olhar ao seu redor, para descobrir aonde iria agora, pois não poderia ficar vagando assim e, num último momento ela ouviu um forte latido. E a última coisa que tinha pensado fora seu próprio estado foi o perigo de animais selvagens naquela mata. Já esgotada pelo esforço praticado e sentido cada parte do seu corpo dormente devido a dor, Molly chegou a uma clareira onde viu um pequeno riacho correr velozmente, ali percebeu que a mata já não era tão densa e que a chuva estava agora diminuindo.

Continuando, ora se arrastando e ora andando, Molly seguiu em direção a clareira que na verdade demonstrara ser o fim daquela mata, e um ponto subitamente fez seu coração saltar de pobre esperança. Parecia ser uma casa!

Em sua busca por aquela ajuda, ela ainda caiu duas vezes, afundando no pântano que a folhagem tinha formado no solo lavado pela água, no entanto, ela reuniu suas forças, obstinada a chegar até aquele lugar. Era um cenário de terror. No que pensara ser uma casa, na verdade era um chalé.

Parecia abandonado e o cenário, varrido pela tempestade daquele dia, outrora ensolarado, a fez ficar assolada ao imaginar que não encontraria ninguém.

Havia plantas e matos selvagens ao redor, crescidos que escondiam a figura sombria que o lugar representava. A chuva havia se transformado em algo constante, fino, porém penetrante. Percorrendo a última distância entre ela e o abrigo, pouco podia se ver, tão densos e escuros eram os troncos das arvores em seu entorno. Seus olhos estavam agora lutando para se manterem atentos, desviando de sua cabeça dolorida. Um som agudo de um latido mais uma vez foi ouvido, dessa vez muito mais perto. Aquele lugar parecia deserto, inóspito e sem vida, mas será possível que haveria ajuda para ela?

Molly tombou no chão, cedendo a uma força invisível que cedia as exigências de seu corpo molestado. Uma escuridão começou a tomar a borda de sua visão e ela sabia que não era o céu que ficava mais escuro, mas sim sua própria consciência fugindo para um lugar que ela não poderia alcançar.

E então, quando Molly sentiu os espectros da morte cercarem sua mente vacilante, um par dos mais belos olhos azuis e dourados aparecerem diante de si.

Curvado sobre sua figura, bloqueando a chuva que a fustigava, o anjo pálido com cabelos negros tocou ambas as suas faces geladas e sem vida. Mas oh! Um último fogo ardeu em sua alma, como se vindo daquelas longas mãos e ela pode admirar o seu salvador por um momento antes de fechar seus olhos, sentindo que ela era enlaçada contra aquela fonte de vida e calor, conforme a escuridão que a atormentava finalmente a alcançava.

 **MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Ohoh! Estou tão feliz pelo meu progresso na história (palminhas nas costas), conseguir atualizar sem se passar um ano!

Finalmente ele fez a sua entrada na vida de Molly!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, comentários são bem vindos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ela não sabia se tinha desmaiado ou mesmo dormido, mas seus sentidos voltaram quando ouviu vozes ao redor de si e o corpo que reclamava, dolorido por ter sido molestado de tal forma. Seus olhos abriram novamente. A cabeça doendo e pesando como nunca antes. Ainda sentiu o corpo encharcado, mas alguém estava o limpando agora.

" _Como isso foi acontecer? Se ao menos John estivesse aqui"_ A voz da mulher que estava cuidando dela falou nervosamente e ao perceber que a pobre criatura acordara novamente ela voltou para sua cabeça. " _oh céus... você acordou? Ainda bem, como se sente e por deus o que aconteceu? "_ Ela falou.

Molly lentamente encarou o rosto preocupado, porém bondoso de uma senhora já em idade avançada. " _eu não sei..."_ por um momento ela sentiu tudo rodar e então se deitou novamente " _on-onde eu estou?"_ Molly perguntou, levemente alarmada com o retorno da memória de sua situação e da difícil viagem.

" _Por favor deite-se, talvez você esteja pior do que aparente, se John ainda estivesse aqui..."_ ela lamentou novamente enquanto enxugava delicadamente o rosto de Molly, " _não se preocupe menina, você está em boas mãos, eu sou Martha e você está na casa de Sherlock Holmes"_

 _Sherlock... Holmes?_ O nome não fazia qualquer sentido para ela. No entanto, não tinha forças para questionar a gentil mulher, mas se concentrou em olhar o redor de onde estava. Era um quarto pequeno, porém habilmente mobiliado, ela havia sido posta na cama e tinha uma pequena bacia com água e alguns tecidos limpos que usava para cuidar de Molly.

" _Você foi encontrada lá, perto do bosque, você estava desmaiada querida e que susto foi vê-la! Pensei que estivesse morta!"_ ela continuou " _agora o mandei buscar algumas soluções para seus ferimentos, felizmente John deixou seus medicamentos aqui e vou ver se posso fazer algo para seus ferimentos"._

" _Obrigada"_ Molly conseguiu dizer, apesar de suas forças, " _eu estava... eu estava_ " tentou explicar, mas seu corpo doía muito ainda para isso e sua mente ainda estava nublada, tentando conciliar a ordem dos eventos, o medo que a tinha dominado e seu atual estado.

A mulher a olhou atentamente nos olhos com compaixão, " _não se preocupe em explicar-se agora, vamos cuidar de você primeiro e então falaremos, mas eu garanto que aqui você está segura"_ ela garantiu e intimamente, sem saber o porquê, Molly confiou nela. Ela relaxou na confortável cama que tinha sido posta e deixou que a mulher mais velha terminasse o que estivesse fazendo sobre ela.

As duas foram interrompidas por uma leve batida na porta e então um garoto ruivo, cheio de sardas e um tanto mal vestido entrou segurando uma tina de água.

 _"Alguma notícia de Sherlock, wings?"_ a sra. Hudson perguntou para ele enquanto passava um copo de água para a garota.

" _Nada ainda"_ o garoto respondeu humildemente.

A mulher mais velha suspirou pesadamente como se estivesse exasperada com algo, " _seria demais que ao menos uma vez ele não estivesse em confusão?"_ ela perguntou a ninguém em particular.

" _seu esposo?"_ Algo alertou Molly, " _ha-havia alguns ladrões na estrada, poderia ser..."_ ela disse lutando para se manter acordada e preocupada que talvez o marido dessa bondosa senhora estivesse em perigo considerando os mal feitores que fora avisada antes.

" _foi isso o que aconteceu com você minha querida?"_ a mulher indagou preocupada " _eles a machucaram de alguma forma?" e seu olhar percorreu avaliadoramente os machucados de Molly,_ bem como seu vestido rasgado.

" _não, de forma alguma... eu conseguir fugir, mas eles podem estar por ai ainda e se seu esposo..."_

" _meu esposo?"_ Ela deu um olhar confuso para Molly e então um brilho divertido surgiu no seu olhar " _não, não minha pequena garota, Sherlock é dono desta propriedade, eu sou sua governanta"_ ela explicou entre uma risada " _ou era até ele me demitir 'de novo' da última vez"_ ela respondeu ainda divertida. " _E não se preocupe com ele, se há alguém que pode lidar com salteadores ambulantes é Sherlock Holmes"_ ela disse por fim.

Molly não entendeu o que aquilo deveria dizer, mas não exigiu mais nada, seu corpo finalmente estava cedendo a exaustão.

Com isso a sra. Hudson ajudou a tirar o que tinha sido seu vestido do corpo e terminou de limpá-la. Também avaliou seus machucados e como Molly previra, tinha vários arranhões nas pernas e braços, nada grave de fato, afora o tornozelo que tinha sido seriamente machucado e agora um inchaço se formava no lugar, mas, felizmente, o osso não tinha quebrado. Ela então se viu obrigada a comer uma sopa que a boa senhora tinha feito para ela e se viu grata por isso, até então não tinha notado o quão faminta estava.

Molly aproveitou o ensejo para falar de toda a sua situação. Infelizmente sra. Hudson não sabia quem era Moriarty, mas pode dizer que a região onde devia estar sua casa não ficava tão longe dali.

" _Mas acredito que não é hora para falarmos disso, a chuva voltou e você não está em condições de voltar a estrada. Assim que o tempo estiver melhor e você descansada, podemos pensar em algo a respeito"_

Ela disse e por mais que Molly estivesse preocupada, de fato, em seu estado atual, ela não podia fazer nada além de esperar.

 _"Você vai ter que se contentar com uma de minhas camisolas querida"_ ela disse entregando um conjunto de vestes rosas, " _amanhã veremos o que você pode vestir, Sherlock sempre tem algo em seus armários, mas você é tão pequenina..."_ ela disse para si mesma. Molly só pode presumir que a mulher mais velha estava se referindo a alguma sra. Holmes, apesar dela não ter mencionado se a casa possuía alguma senhora.

" _Sra. Hudson, muito obrigada... não sei como agradecer realmente"_ ela começou, mas foi interrompida por um ar solene da governanta.

" _Não foi nada, realmente... agora descanse... felizmente seus ferimentos não são nada demais, mas ainda assim você parece péssima, durma. O remédio que dei é para a dor, então provavelmente ele terá um efeito sonífero também"_ ela completou antes de apagar algumas velas e apenas o brilho da lareira preencheu o quarto.

E sem maior esforço Molly caiu completamente em sono.

No dia seguinte Molly se viu sendo despertada por duas mãos gentis.

" _Molly...querida acorde"_ a sra. Hudson disse para a pequena paciente. Assustada ela acordou um pouco atordoada.

" _oh Deus, eu-eu onde, dormir demais?"_ ela não sabia o que dizer quando olhou para a mulher mais velha.

" _não, não, é ainda cedo, mas tenho que acorda-la para saber se está tudo bem e também trouxe leite para você e mais um remédio"_ a mulher disse para ela.

Os olhos bondosos da senhora. Seu jeito carinho e sua fala mansa fizeram que o coração de Molly acalmasse imediatamente. Tomou o que a mulher tinha lhe trago e após uma breve inspeção do seu estado e seus machucados Molly voltou a dormir, apagado pelo efeito dos analgésicos.

Ela não podia dizer que horas eram, agora estava sozinha no quarto e uma breve brecha na cortina fluía um pequeno raio de luz indicado que já era dia alto.

Levantando cuidadosamente da cama e vendo que apesar da dor na perna ela podia caminhar foi até a janela e a abriu com cuidado. Viu que o tempo ainda estava nublado e uma leve chuva caia. Afora, ela viu que seu quarto estava para um jardim fechado e selvagem, como se não fosse cuidado e cheio das mais diferentes plantas que já viu, mais ainda do que o jardim rico da sua escola para meninas. Tentou ver algo além, algo que dissesse onde estava e como era a casa. Mas o ângulo de sua janela dava apenas o vislumbre de duas paredes tangentes e nada mais. Suspirando em resignação ela decidiu que era hora de ir atrás da amável senhora que cuidara dela, tentou esperar algum tempo, mas ela não queria ser um estorvo, então com cuidado, vestiu um robe que encontrou ao lado da cama, segurou a calda que se arrastava e abriu cuidadosamente a porta. Estava em um corredor iluminado apenas por uma janela de fundo, mas não viu ninguém, chamou brevemente pela governanta. Mas ela não apareceu, apenas os sons externos da chuva que caia sobre a casa preenchiam o silencio profundo que revestia o lugar.

Molly então se viu numa encruzilhada. Tinha medo de sair e esbarrar em alguém, mas também não queria ficar sozinha no quarto. Por mais bondosa e gentil que a senhora Hudson fosse, ela ainda estava sozinha numa casa completamente estranha para ela.

Relutante, ela andou no corredor mal iluminado, descalça, sentiu o frio nos pés da madeira gelada do chão e com a mão traçava a parede afim de se apoiar. Ela notou que haviam quadros cujas molduras eram das mais variadas formas e tamanhos e, apesar da ausência de uma boa iluminação ela sabia que se tratava de retratos. Era estranho sentir-se como se observada.

O corredor finalmente terminou e virando para a direita ela sabia que ali daria em algum lugar e se viu diante de uma grande sala com os mais estranhos objetos que ela já vira na vida e não pode deixar de recuar um passo para a visão.

A sala era espaçosa e bastante mobiliada, mas o que a deteve era seu aspecto desordenado e caótico. Assim como o corredor, todas as paredes tinham quadros: grandes, pequenos, com retratos de pessoas, mas também de paisagens, navios, animais, flores, bem como espelhos. Mas todos estavam rabiscados com escritas de palavras ou frases que não faziam qualquer sentido. Havia também cabeça de animais empalhados, com estranhos objetos colocados sobre suas cabeças. Mas não era só. Ela viu diversas espingardas penduradas, colocadas em ordem por tamanho, bem como espadas, lanças e sabres que ela só havia visto nas gravuras de seu livro de escola.

Havia uma mesa também, mas esta estava tão atulhada de papeis e livros que mal se via o tampo do móvel. Vários frascos e garrafas com substancias estranhas também estavam colocados por cima. Também duas poltronas estavam dispostas perante uma formidável lareira e oh! Molly não ousou acreditar no que seus olhos viram: em cima dela havia um crânio humano.

Aproximando com cautela ela chegou mais perto da estranha figura. Seu coração subia e descia, Molly estendeu a mão e fechou sobre a peça e assim, como os demais objetos do lugar, estava coberta com uma fina camada de poeira, como se a tempos não tivesse visto uma boa limpeza.

Era leve e tinha uma textura porosa, porém liso. Ela ergueu na altura dos próprios olhos. Era fascinante. Molly nunca tinha visto um, muito menos tocado. Traçando com os dedos, as curvas e fendas do crânio ela fez o mesmo com o próprio rosto. "É assim debaixo de toda a pele? " Ela se perguntou reflexiva.

Ela analisou o objeto até que outra coisa chamou sua atenção. Ainda na lareira uma pequena faca estava enfiada em um punhado de papeis, mas o que lhe atraiu foi seu cabo, lindamente adornado com várias pedras de diferentes tonalidades, parecia ser uma ferramenta antiga, apenas de ornamentação, tal qual era sua beleza. Fascinada traçou a ponta do indicador o seu contorno, mas foi quando uma voz grave soou atrás de si.

" _Eu não tocaria nisso se fosse você, miss Molly Hooper"_

Molly guinchou assustada o coração saindo pela boca. Nervosa, ela se virou completamente para a voz que lhe tinha pego. E então ela viu o homem mais impressionante que já viu.

Alto e magro, com uma roupa que não fugia a sua memória, o rosto era pálido, as maçãs altas e um queixo firme. O cabelo estava completamente bagunçado e ainda um pouco encharcado, mas era negro formado com densos cachos que caiam por sobre sua tez pálida e rosto comprido. Mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção fora o par de olhos azuis, tão abertos e inquisitivos quanto ferinos.

Um terrível e inexplicável medo surgiu dentro de Molly e ela levou as mãos ao redor de si.

"Pode parecer antigo, mas ainda é completamente letal" ele disse se aproximando em passadas longas e decididas.

Molly estava petrificada quando se viu diante do homem. Ele era tão alto que fazia sombra sobre ela. Mas sua atenção não era dela, ao invés, pegou o canivete encravado e com um puxão violento o lançou na direção oposta, encaixando facilmente num quadro na outra parede.

Virando para encara-la, ela sentiu todo o sangue fluir o bombear por sobre sua cabeça ao se ver diante daqueles olhos. Tentou formular alguma coisa, ou até mesmo correr dali, mas ela não conseguia.

 _"Sherlock? É você?"_ Dessa vez fora sra. Hudson que entrou no lugar, " _há sim, imaginei ter ouvido sua voz... meu deus menino! Você está completamente imundo, o que andou aprontando dessa vez? "_ ela disse contrariada avaliando o estado deplorável de seu patrão.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, mas retirou o sobretudo enlameado que vestia " _o caso sra. Hudson, o caso... estava seguindo algumas pistas quando esse maldito temporal começou"_ e ele se afastou entregando o sobretudo para a governanta.

Foi então que finalmente a mulher mais velha notou Molly parada próximo ao aparador, o rosto completamente em branco e as mãos juntas próximas ao peito.

" _querida! " sra. Hudson cantarolou "você está de pé? Está se sentido melhor? "_ Disse se aproximando dela, " _Sherlock, pelo que vejo você já estava assustando nossa hospede"_ disse brava.

O homem virou-se novamente para elas e Molly se viu mais uma vez sob o pesado olhar dele, dessa vez a escrutinando como se quisesse tirar algo dela "por que eu a assustaria?" ele perguntou após um momento, seu rosto expressando uma ligeira confusão.

Senhora Hudson bufou de forma deselegante, " _você saiu ontem a tarde, sem nos dizer nada e regressa para casa nesse estado! Sherlock, por favor. A pobrezinha ainda está bastante machucada e oh, vocês ainda nem foram apresentados..."_ ela disse como se esquecendo seus modos.

Sherlock dispensou com a mão " _... Molly Hooper, 16 anos ou 17 anos, órfã, veio de uma escola preparatória feminina. Não possui familiares próximos, consegui algum emprego recente como empregada em uma casa senhorial. Não possui dinheiro, viajou às pressas, sozinha, a carruagem que estava foi atacada, suas coisas foram roubadas. Mas ela não pois correu em direção ao bosque que cerca essas paragens, se machucou lá, caiu de uma ribanceira, teve machucados e arranhões, e estava a ponto de desmaiar de exaustão quando a encontrei"_ ele disse por fim.

Molly só pode piscar, " _co-como você sabe...?"_ ela balbuciou chocada na certeza de que era a primeira vez que o via, mas como ele sabia tanto sobre ela?

" _Não se preocupe querida, ele sempre faz isso"_ sra Hudson disse com um leve sorriso.

Mas Molly ainda não podia entender, " _eu não compreendo, o senhor me conhece e sabe meu nome?"_ ela conseguiu finalmente formular uma primeira frase para aquele estranho.

Ele deu de ombros, como se estivesse enfadado disso.

" _só uma jovem pobre e sem familiares próximos viaja sozinha, além disso sua postura e modos informam que foi educada em um internato religioso já que você carregava 'com fervor' um livro de salmos com você, provavelmente um das poucas propriedades que possuía. Vindo até essa parte do país nesse estado era presumível que estava indo pro algum trabalho doméstico, como é muito nova para ser uma governanta, só seria capaz de assumir funções auxiliares"_

Molly estava chocada por tudo o que ele dissera _"mas como? Meu nome? "_ Ela perguntou novamente.

O homem revirou os olhos, mas respondeu " _já disse... seu livro de salmos, estava escrito nele"_

Ela o encarou por um momento, tentando entender o que ele dissera. Então um estalo veio sobre sua mente, " _o senhor é... o homem idoso da condução!"_ Ela disse chocada. Sabia que aquele sobretudo não era estranho, mas então o homem velho que acompanhara, juntamente com o casal, com a senhora Adler, era ele, impossível. O homem usava óculos, tinha o rosto enrugado e os cabelos brancos por debaixo da cartola, mas certamente a altura e as roupas coincidiam.

Um leve brilho passou pelo olhar dele, confirmando suas suspeitas " _a senhorita é certamente atenta miss Hooper, então acertei tudo?"_ Ele perguntou com uma leve pontada curiosa na voz.

Molly pensou por um momento "hmn. _eu-eu tenho 19 anos e não 17"_ ela disse numa voz baixa.

" _Como? ... sempre escapa alguma coisa"_ ele disse após olha-la de cima abaixo rapidamente.

E então Molly sentiu todo o seu rosto corar violentamente. Pela primeira vez percebeu que estava apenas com a camisola e o grande robe da sra. Hudson. Ela não estava nem de longe apropriadamente vestida para falar com qualquer pessoa, muito menos com o dono daquela propriedade.

" _oh deus"_ ela guinchou enquanto cobria-se como podia com as mãos.

" _oh minha pequena, seu estado...venha vamos, vou levar algumas roupas para você"_ sra. Hudson veio em sua assistência, " _Sherlock, por favor, não fique tão perto de garotas nesse estado, não é próprio"_ ela repreendeu seu senhorio.

Sherlock, pela primeira vez desde que tinha posto os pés em casa se sentiu descolado " _bem, eu estou na minha casa afinal, não tinha como eu saber..."_ ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pela senhora idosa.

" _Não me venha com desculpas... agora trate-se de tirar essas roupas imundas do meu carpete"_ ela insistiu enquanto levava Molly de volta para o quarto.

" _sinto muito querida, esqueci completamente do seu estado"_ ela disse para a pequena garota.

" _Estou terrivelmente envergonhada minha senhora, encontrar seu senhorio nesse estado"_ ela disse mal ousando levantar o rosto, sentido um rubor violento subir por suas faces.

" _não se preocupe, Sherlock não se importa com tais formalidades"_ ela disse abanando a mão com desdém " _agora me aguarde aqui que vou atrás da roupa que lhe prometi para que você possa comer alguma coisa adequada"_ ela lhe disse.

Então após alguns momentos Molly se viu vestida com uma confortável roupa senhorial, o único problema era que o vestido era muito grande para sua figura pequena fazendo com que tivesse que ergue as saias para não pisar nelas.

Mesmo desconfortável, Molly foi arrastada para a cozinha para pudesse comer alguma coisa. Seu maior medo era encontrar o proprietário da casa, mas felizmente ele não estava a vista. Algo naquela imponente figura masculina a fazia torcer seu coração aceleradamente.

" _não há mais ninguém aqui?"_ molly perguntou curiosa, a casa estava absolutamente vazia e um silencio reinava.

" _não, não... Sherlock odeia as pessoas em geral"_ a mulher disse enquanto punha uma xícara de café e torradas diante de Molly, " _você pode ver que pela minha idade não faço o serviço sozinha, então ocasionalmente sempre chamo alguém para dá uma boa limpeza quando a poeira está insuportável, mas fora isso só temos eu e Wings aqui"_ ela disse dando de ombros, " _claro, até duas semanas atrás o dr. John Watson vivia aqui também, e eu já sinto tanta saudade dele, aquele menino..."_ ela disse melancolicamente.

" _o que aconteceu com ele?"_ Molly perguntou temerosa, mas para sua surpresa, sra. Hudson deu um brilahnte sorriso.

" _casou! Oh foi uma linda festa"_ disse ela suspirando com alguma boa lembrança " _Mary, ela é tão boa para John, estão agora em lua de mel, mas me prometeram visitar assim que retornarem da costa"_ cantarolou a senhora.

Molly não pode deixar de sorrir com a felicidade alheia. Ela mesma nunca tinha assistido a um casamento e não sabia o que esperar de um, mas era obvio que aquela mulher amava o 'dr. Watson', tanto quanto seu patrão, que foi o que a fez falar.

" _Eu nunca pensaria que as pessoas pudessem olhar e dizer tanta coisa sobre alguém apenas observando"_ ela confessou corando envergonhada da forma com que fora exposta mais cedo. Ela não se sentiu insultada. De fato, tudo aquilo era verdade, mas ainda assim, saber que ela era tão fácil de ser deduzida a fazia ficar com medo e ser mais boba do que pensara.

" _oh, você fala de Sherlock"_ ela perguntou assustada pela mudança de assunto, " _bem, não se avexe por isso. Sherlock é desse jeito com todos, para ele cada coisa é como um livro aberto. Eu garanto que eu não podia dizer nada do que ele falou, então esqueça isso"_ ela disse balançando as mãos.

" _De qualquer forma, eu agradeço a ajuda, de ambos, mas acho que estou abusando de sua hospitalidade"_

" _Por favor, já disse que não é nada demais e você não está em nada abusando. E ainda mais você não está em condições de sair ainda pequena. O choque de ontem, seu corpo ainda está sofrendo, vou falar com Sherlock para que uma carta seja mandada para a casa onde está morando informando sobre suas condições"_ ela disse gentilmente.

Molly aquiesceu. Não adiantava argumentar contra aqueles fatos, só restava ela ficar contente por estar abrigada com pessoas que estavam dispostas a ajudá-la.

Seu tempo durante o dia passou na maior parte do tempo junto da sra. Hudson. Ela reclamou que o almoço seria apenas para ela e mais o menino Wings, já que Sherlock estava em um de seus 'casos' e ele raramente comia quando isso acontecia.

Quando Molly questionou que casos seriam esses, para sua surpresa sra. Hudson disse que seu patrão era um detetive em Londres. Aquilo a surpreendeu. Aparentemente Sherlock Holmes passava seus dias reversando entre investigações de crime e casos particulares e a mulher mais velha e o menino deram a entender que ele era muito bom no assunto.

A tarde Molly foi tomada de novo pelo sono. Os remédios levaram a melhor sobre ela mais uma vez e ela dormiu novamente.

" _Molly... Sherlock vai falar com você agora, ele está na biblioteca"_ sra. Hudson falou já a noite para ela. Foi ela que tinha pedido em primeiro lugar, por mais que temesse o homem, por um motivo ainda desconhecido, sabia que tinha que lhe falar pessoalmente ' e em melhores trajes' sobre sua situação.

Percorrendo a casa, ela notou que o lugar tinha um certo ar sombrio e misterioso. O interior era escuro e pouco iluminado e havia uma bagunça organizada em cada cômodo. A biblioteca ficava no segundo andar e Molly foi tomada por uma linda visão quando entrou.

Eram livros e livros espalhados por prateleiras e mesas e cadeiras do interior grande e aquecido do ambiente. Ela nunca tinha visto tantos em sua vida, mesmo que a biblioteca da escola era dia como bem abastecida. O que ela não daria para passar seus dias em lugar como aquele? Ela pensou estarrecida. No entanto, por mais que saboreasse o lugar, ela se concentrou no homem sentando em uma poltrona perto de uma grande janela.

E mais uma vez seu coração acelerou involuntariamente e ela se viu sem palavras e incapaz de formar um pensamento coerente.

Ele estava com os olhos fechados, as mãos abertas uma contra a outra segurando com a ponta dos dedos o queixo, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos. Ele parecia extremamente concentrado. Agora ele não estava mais sujo, e sim vestia roupas alinhadas escuras destacando sua figura magra esguia. Seu cabelo caia em gloriosos cachos sob o rosto. Molly não saberia dizer se já tinha visto algo tão lindo em sua vida.

" _Creio que veio me falar algo senhorita Hooper"_ sua voz de barítono cortou seus pensamentos quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos para encará-la.

Molly tentou encontrar a voz para se torna clara após o susto " _sim-sim"_ ela gaguejou e ao fitar seus olhos, que agora tinham uma tonalidade azul mais escuro, sentiu-se novamente o sangue subir o rosto e corar nervosamente, " _digo, eu vim para agradecer a abertura de sua casa a mim, bem como a estadia sua governanta foi amável e espero que eu não a tenha colocado em más..."_ ela balbuciou.

" _Sra. Hudson sabe cuidar de si mesmo"_ ele ergueu uma mão impaciente para interrompe-la " _se era só isso, então..."_ ele começou a dizer.

" _oh- muito obrigada"_ ela respondeu timidamente. Um silencio desconfortável se instalou e Molly não sabia o que fazer ou agir quando ele novamente fechou seus olhos em concentração como se a conversa tivesse sido terminada.

" _e também, se não for muito incomodo, mas já o sendo"_ ela novamente balbuciou quando o frio par de olhos caiu sobre ela novamente " _gostaria de pedir emprestado ou mesmo como aluguel uma carruagem, se-se possível para que eu possa chegar até meu destino final"_ ela disse por fim.

Ele não respondeu de imediato mas a ficou encarando deliberadamente. Molly então se sentiu terrivelmente auto consciente de como aquele olhar a fitava, no meio da sala. Nervosamente ela passou a segurar as saias do vestido esperando uma resposta.

" _Onde a senhorita reside"_ Ele perguntou por fim.

" _Sou empregada na casa da propriedade do sr. Moriarty"_ ela respondeu.

Sua reação a pegou de surpresa. Ele levantou-se de um salto e passou a caminhas pelo espaço. As mãos atrás das costas o semblante franzido e alerta.

" _James Moriarty?"_ Não parecia que estava falando com ela nesse ponto, mas Molly não notou isso.

" _Isso, o senhor o conhece? "_

 _"Não"_ foi sua resposta seca, mas ele continuou, " _não pessoalmente, pelo menos"._

Molly não sabia como responder aquilo. Esse pedaço de informação não parecia ruim, mas por outro lado, ele não parecia completamente contente com aquilo.

"hmum... então o senhor poderia me ajudar chegar até lá?" Ela se arriscou a perguntar.

Ele parou abruptamente e a encorou. Molly não pode deixar de dá um passo involuntário para traz quando se viu objeto de forte atenção.

" _Senhorita Molly, considerando que se encontra em um estado delicado fisicamente, como conseguirá viajar nesse estado?_ Ele perguntou, mas não esperou por resposta " _além de suas roupas não serem as melhores, você está obviamente sem algo que lhe vista com modéstia para sair de casa" ,_ e ele a apontou descaradamente e ela sentiu o rosto enrubescer com tal afirmação.

" _Além dos óbvios machucados e a chuva torrencial sobre a região"_ ele finalizou.

Molly ficou boquiaberta " _então...o senhor não pode me ajudar? "_ Ela perguntou em dúvida sobre o que ele estava querendo dizer.

" _Você terá que esperar, mandei Wings sair com a carruagem e ainda não retornou, com essa chuva ele só estará aqui depois da tarde"_ ele continuou e concidentemente um forte trovão soou fora, fazendo até mesmo os vidros das janelas tremeram.

Então como se nada houvesse acontecido ele se sentou novamente na poltrona e fechou os olhos, as mãos debaixo do queixo.

" _Sim, sim senhor"_ ela disse incerta, entendendo que havia sido dispensada foi saindo nervosamente, mas ainda ouviu ele falar " _e avise para sra. Hudson que vou descer para o jantar"._

Molly saiu da biblioteca, trancando a porta atrás de si. Pós as mãos sobre o peito e tomou o folego que não sabia que tinha retido.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando Molly ainda morava com seus tios, lembrava que sempre comia as refeições sozinhas. Apesar das memórias não serem tão vívidas desse tempo, recordava que não estava autorizada a tomar a companhia dos seus primos, poucos mais velhos que ela mesma e também não podia ter a companhia dos servos, já que eles estavam muito abaixo de sua classe social para tal ato. Então, sua lembrança desse período, sempre se seguia a um sentimento de solidão e abandono.

Fora uma virada quando ela passou a ser uma aluna no colégio dirigido pelo Reverendo Stamford. Ali, ela tinha que comer com outras 200 meninas que estavam em condições semelhantes a sua, mas as refeições não eram sempre prazerosas. Mesmo quando estavam morrendo de fome, eram obrigadas a rezar por cerca de 20 minutos antes de cada refeição e então, num silencio sepulcral, comiam o mais rápido que podiam, antes da sineta bater e voltarem as suas aulas.

Na residência do senhor Moriarty ela sinceramente esperava um pouco mais de companhia dos seus pares, mas como acabou acontecendo, ela era sumariamente excluída de quaisquer atividades desenvolvidas pelos demais e quando tentava forçar sua presença, era como se eles estivessem sendo obrigados a ter sua companhia, assim, mais uma vez, ela acabava ficando reclusa em seu próprio quarto, desejando que sua sorte fosse diferente.

Assim, naquela noite chuvosa e fria tudo era diferente.

 _"A senhora Turner irá se casar, pela terceira vez! "_ A boa senhora Hudson tagarelava _"era de se esperar que após o falecimento do seu segundo marido, o senhor Turner, que Deus o tenha, ela se estabelecesse de vez, mas no entanto, parece que a história irá se repetir"_ ela continuou enquanto servia os pratos, _"é um verdadeiro escândalo se você quer saber, estão todas falando sobre isso"_ disse com um olhar cúmplice para Molly, mesmo sem a garota não saber do que a mulher mais velha falava, _"se bem que, tenho que admitir, se ainda estivesse em meus trinta anos e o senhor Hudson houvesse partido mais cedo, eu facilmente poderia fazer a mesma coisa_ " concluiu com um suspiro profundo.

E Molly realmente não sabia o que fazer ou como se comportar. Estava dividida entre dá atenção para a fala da boa senhora, se alimentar da fumegante sopa de legumes e carnes que havia sido preparada ou dá atenção ao homem que se sentava no extremo oposto da mesa. Desacostumada a estar entre estranhos, estava sendo uma verdadeira provação aquele jantar, sobretudo por quer o Senhor Holmes estava tomando a refeição com elas.

Ou pelo menos assim parecia, já que Molly tinha notado que por mais que ele mexesse em seu prato, a sopa continuava intacta.

 _"Senhora Hudson, por favor, não é de interesse algum com quem a senhora Tonner irá se casar"_ ele disse rancoroso e que na verdade parecia querer dizer 'que diabos me importa essa mulher? " Enquanto que, com uma expressão azeda, separava os legumes para fora do prato.

 _"Oh cale-se Sherlock! E é senhora Turner, você bem sabe de nossa vizinha de Londres e pare de afastar as cenouras e beterrabas, coma como um homem adulto, você precisa se alimentar direito! "_ Ela reprendeu e, mais uma vez, Molly se mostrou surpresa da forma que patrão e empregada se comportavam a mesa. Tal atitude só a fazia ficar ainda mais retraída, pois a todo momento, sua atenção parecia ser atraída pela sua presença.

Um rubor subiu pelas suas faces quando sua voz mais uma vez se levantou.

 _"A senhora não sabe do que preciso, senhora Hudson"_ respondeu ele _" além do mais, estou em meio a um caso e bem sabe que não costumo me alimentar a fim de manter minha concentração"_

Tal tratamento entre ambas as pessoas a deixaram embaraçada. Se houvesse um pouco mais de formalidade e refinamento, talvez ela se saísse melhor, sabendo como se comportar, no entanto, o comportamento produzido naquele ambiente a estava deixando confusa e desajeitada.

 _"Ora, não me venha com essa de caso, imaginei que sairíamos de Londres para que você descansasse um pouco"_ sra. Hudson retaliou, mas dirigiu seu olhar a Molly, como se esperasse sua opinião na causa.

O homem então apenas bufou, como se tal ideia fosse um absurdo.

 _"O... o campo é sempre um bom lugar para descansar"_ ela sentiu de intervir, balbuciando fracamente suas palavras.

 _"Por acaso a senhorita já visitou Londres? Já por uma vez passou pela cidade? "_ Ele a perguntou abruptamente, vasculhando seu rosto como se atrás de algum segredo.

 _"Não, não senhor"_ ela respondeu surpresa pela pergunta.

Senhor Holmes então ainda sustentou seu olhar por algum momento, antes da senhora Hudson mais uma vez fazer a missiva da conversa.

 _"Pois deveria menina, Londres é muito agradável, sobretudo para jovenzinhas como você, há bailes, e o teatro é sempre agradável, embora eu evite tanto ir quando meu quadril dói nos tempos frios"_ A mulher mais velha falou distraída.

 _"São de Londres então? "_ Molly tomou a coragem de perguntar, curiosa como estava para saber mais dessas pessoas.

 _"Hum sim, está é apenas uma das casas de campo da família Holmes, mas a residência de Sherlock está mesmo em Londres, mas como ele sempre costuma viajar bastante, pouco importa onde pode ser encontrado de fato"_

Oh, Molly apenas juntou esse pedaço de informação ao mosaico que estava construindo. De fato, apesar do pouco refinamento do chalé e do seu estado de conservação, pelos traços do homem, bem como sua elegante veste, poderia imaginar que ele vinha de uma família abastarda, pertencente a aristocracia.

E então Molly pensou como era estranho que um jovem homem, como era o senhor Holmes, estivesse em pleno verão Inglês afastado dos ditos divertimentos da capital do império.

 _"Então não veio com um objetivo de descansar?_ " Ela ousou perguntar.

 _"Não necessito de coisas como descansar, senhorita Hooper"_ ele disse tomando finalmente um gole da sua sopa e logo em seguida fazendo uma careta de desgosto, _"estou no campo a trabalho, sempre a trabalho"_ respondeu.

 _" A trabalho? "_ Ela não poderia imaginar tal coisa. E então as palavras da senhora Hudson vieram à tona em sua lembrança. _"O senhor está investigando algo? "_

 _"De fato, na verdade estou investigando uma pessoa, uma mulher para ser mais específico"_ ele disse a olhando fixamente.

De repente, sendo alvo daquele olhar islandês, Molly sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu rosto aquecer.

 _"O- o senhor a encontrou? "_

 _"Sim, mas o trabalho não era encontra-la, mas sim impedir que ela faça algo que gerará algumas dores de cabeça a algumas pessoas"_ ele respondeu.

Molly assentiu, sem saber ao certo como reagir diante daquele pedaço de informação.

 _"Me diga uma coisa senhorita Hooper"_ ele voltou a fita-la, _"me disse que nunca foi a Londres, presumo então que sua vida toda passou na escola, estou certo?_ "

 _"Sim, estive lá desde a tenra infância"_

 _"E nunca pós os pés nas cidades maiores? "_

 _"Não senhor"_

 _"Onde mora seus parentes vivos? "_

 _"Não os tenho senhor, afora um casal de tio que não vejo há anos"_

 _"E quem a recomendou a trabalhar para o senhor Moriarty? "_

 _"Eu mesma senhor, fiquei sabendo do trabalho em aberto por terceiros e então pus uma carta pedindo uma oferta"_

 _"Oh, então fez tudo sozinha? "_ Senhora Hudson aproveitou para se inteirar na conversa _," pobrezinha, deve estar sendo difícil para você"_ ela disse com um olhar complacente.

 _"Na verdade não"_ ela teve que responder _"estou sendo bastante bem tratada e em nada me sinto sobrecarregada"_ respondeu querendo fazer justiça ao seu patrão, por mais que houvesse esse sentimento sombreado em seu coração acerca da casa e do seu emprego. Molly não podia e nem queria se passar como uma pobre coitada. Ela tinha saúde, um teto e recebia seu salário, talvez (ela queria acreditar) tudo não passe de sua imaginação.

 _"Então está plenamente confortável em sua nova condição senhorita Hooper?"_ Ele perguntou diretamente a ela e, não pela primeira vez, sentiu que seu olhar era capaz de sondar as profundezas de sua alma, revelando seu estado confuso e desordenado, sua mente fraca e seu coração acelerado diante da sua presença imponente.

Molly piscou e queria desviar seus olhos, mas algo a prendia a ele _"sim... sim senhor, estou plenamente bem"_ ela disse, mas com uma sensação estranha que dizia que aquele homem poderia muito bem dizer que ela estava mentindo.

Com um leve arquear de sobrancelha e um fantasma de um sorriso no rosto, o senhor Holmes se levantou de seu assento, " muito bem então, se as damas me dão licença irei me ausentar para a noite" e assim, dramaticamente, saiu do aposento.

Ela ainda ficou alguns instantes olhando para seu local até a voz da mulher mais velha interromper seu estado anestesiado.

 _"Oh aquele menino... Não comeu nada do que eu fiz!"_ Ela disse com raiva "Sherlock tem o apetite de quando ainda era uma criança! ".

E foi só então que Molly percebeu que havia revelado praticamente toda a sua vida para um completo estranho em questão de minutos.

Oh, quão imprudente ela era?

Só foi mais tarde naquela noite, quando a senhora Hudson a obrigara a se recolher com a intensão que ela descansasse a perna lesionada e se recuperasse, que Molly pode ouvir as distintas notas de um violino tocando ao longe.

A princípio imaginou que fosse fruto de sua mente, mas diante da melodia suave que chegava a seus ouvidos, só pode concluir que alguém estava tocando no silencio do crepúsculo.

Respirando fundo ela afundou na cama que lhe fora atribuída e trouxe os lenções que a cobria até sua cabeça, como uma forma de manter uma barreira entre ela e o som vindo de fora que se misturava de uma forma sinistra com a chuva contínua que batia sobre a casa.

Não era algo triste, tampouco alegre. Era algo forte e decidido e que Molly não poderia dizer que tipo de alma tocava tal musica penetrante.

Ela tinha um certo conhecimento do assunto. Na escola, era uma parte importante dos estudos aprender sobre música, afinal, os hinos e os instrumentos tinham seu papel importante naquilo que era sagrado e no louvor e adoração a Deus, então Molly podia reconhecer as notas que chegavam até ela. No entanto, saber as notas não explicava como tal melodia a cercava em seu casulo e a fazia despertar uma miríade de sensações.

E não foi sem dificuldade que ela encontrou o sono naquela noite.

...

 _"Senhorita Hooper, Billy chegou com um bilhete endereçada a senhora, é de seu empregador!"_ Molly fora saudada logo cedo pela mulher mais velha que trazia em mãos um pequeno pedaço de papel.

De fato, era endereçado a ela e logo reconheceu a caligrafia fina e bem desenhada de seu patrão. Com uma súbita ansiedade sobre seu conteúdo ela leu sua correspondência:

 _"Cara Senhorita Hooper,_

 _É com muito pesar que recebo a notícia de seu estado. A senhorita certamente é capaz de imaginar o quanto seu breve desaparecimento me perturbou a alma. Estive a fazer mil e uma conjecturações sobre o que havia acontecido e não pude evitar em pensar o pior: que algo de muito ruim houvesse acontecido com alguém que tanto me traz felicidade e contentamento em suas atividades._

 _Assim, me encontro muito mais em paz em saber que se encontra sob a proteção de tal distinto cavalheiro que é o senhor Sherlock Holmes, pois conheço sua fama e reputação de outros tempos._

 _Portanto, já que me encontro descansado acerca de seu paradeiro, recomendo que permaneça por tanto tempo quanto achar necessário para sua recuperação, em anexo endereço um contato direto com o senhor Holmes pedindo sua assistência, mas que já considero com absoluta certeza que ele não negará tal ato gentil e bondoso em sua direção._

 _Dito isto, minha cara, me despeço momentaneamente, mal aguardando o seu retorno triunfal ao seu lugar que é de direito._

 _James Moriarty."_

E com essas palavras Molly de fato viu o pequeno papel dobrado endereçado ao senhor Holmes. Um pouco nervosa e um pouco ansiosa, Molly e a senhora Hudson marcharam ao encontro do homem que ainda estava em seus aposentos.

Não foi sem surpresa que ela o encontrou sentando junto a lareira, cinzas de charuto ao lado, bem como um lindo violino descansava junto ao assento que tomava. E ela percebeu que ele ainda vestia as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, e não pode deixar de se perguntar se talvez ele não houvesse dormido, apesar de sua aparecia estar alerta e atenta como antes.

Estendendo seus longos dedos para Molly, ela depositou a carta em suas mãos e ansiosa esperou que lesse rapidamente a nota.

Apenas um breve momento depois ele se levantou e pairou tão perto da menina que ela podia sentir o levíssimo cheiro de tabaco que fluía de sua roupa.

 _"Muito bem senhorita Hooper, espero que seus dias aqui sejam aproveitados"_ ele disse lhe entregando a nota com seus lábios curvados para cima, dando lhe um olhar astuto.

Molly, que sentiu o ritmo do seu pulso acelerar, abaixou o rosto para fugir do seu olhar, dando a desculpar de ver o conteúdo da nota por si mesma.

 _"Senhor Holmes, bem sei que está do lado dos anjos nesta terra, assim, peço que tome de conta de senhorita Hooper, tanto quanto for preciso.  
M."_


End file.
